Problem: Ben starts counting at 44, and he counts by threes. If 44 is the 1st number that Ben counts. what is the 13th number that he counts?
What is the first number that he counts? $44$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + 3 \\ &= 47\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 44 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the 13th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + (12\times3) \\ &= 44 + 36 \\ &= 80\end{align*}$